A portable ultrasound machine has a small volume and a light weight, and can be moved conveniently.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior portable ultrasound machine comprises a host 101 and a display 102, and the shape and the structure thereof are in general similar to a notebook computer: when needed to be in use, the display 102 would be opened; when not in use, the display 102 could be closed on the host 101. On the host 101, there is usually provided with a plurality of input devices such as buttons.
With the appearance of the touch screen technology, many input and control functions could be designed on the touch screen. When an operator of the portable ultrasound machine needs to input messages or perform control operation, it is usually required to rotate the display to enlarge the view range indicated by the two-way arrow in FIG. 1, for facilitating the operator to observe the messages on the screen of the display during touch controlling. However, if the display 102 of the portable ultrasound machine as shown in FIG. 1 is only simply replaced with a touch screen, then enlarging the view range may cause a further distance between the touch screen and the operator, which would be inconvenient for some particular operations.
Therefore, a new portable ultrasound machine is needed, which could allow the operator to conveniently perform the touch operations on the portable ultrasound machine.